Julie's Interesting Future
by High Reacher
Summary: Julie Longbottom starts her first year at Hogwarts. She hopes that it will be a good year, but what happens when she accually gets there, and meets the other students and the ghosts and pictures? UP FOR ADOPTION IF YOU PM ME!
1. Chapter 1: Post Battle of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I don't own Harry Potter characteres. I do, however, own some of the later characters. I don't want to give it away by saying who, but I'll add that when I get to it.**

**Here is what I think happends to Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott after the Battle of Hogwarts.**

Hannah Abbott couldn't stop thinking about the Battle of Hogwarts. She was going to leave with the younger kids; but since she was part of the DA, she thought it was her duty to help Harry. She ended up helping to block the entrances for as long as possible, from the oncoming death eaters. She kept the death eaters at bay for quite a long time, but they eventually took over and fought their way in. She was then fighting one death eater for quite a while. While going to help fight in the Great Hall, she (along with Seamus Finnegan) had been saved by Harry. She needed to remember to thank him for that. The thing that she couldn't stop thinking about the most, though, was the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. (Voldemort isn't a threat anymore, so people freely say his name. Some older people are still a little wary of saying it, though.) It was so weird; one minute Voldemort was there, and the next, he wasn't. She remembered feeling really scared about it, and then her fears vanished with him.

After Voldemort was destroyed, the teachers and other adults moved the bodies somewhere (nobody but them ever knew where) and made tables and chairs appear so that everybody could take rest. Hannah was sitting alone at the table that was usually the Hufflepuff table. She was sitting alone to think about what just happened, and her friends were all either dead or talking to each other at the other end of the table. Neville had told Harry that he wanted to tell Luna that he's crazy for her. He ended up finding her at the end of the battle in the Great Hall. He told her that he loved her, but she turned him down and said that she didn't want a family yet. She was still looking for a crumple-horned snorkack. Neville was crushed. He was so sad that he just sat down at the first table he came to. That table ended up being the one that Hannah was sitting at. Hannah and Neville knew each other from Herbology, but never really talked to each other besides that. They both liked each other, but they didn't know that the other liked them. Neville could tell that Hannah was thinking about something, so he didn't talk to her. Hannah could tell that Neville (no matter how hard he seemed on the outside) looked like he was about to cry; so Hannah got the courage to ask him. "H-hey, Neville. Is everything alright?" Hannah asked. Neville sniffed. "Not really," he admitted. "Tell me," Hannah said, "I won't tell anybody, if you don't want me to." Neville sniffed again. Shakily he started to tell her. "The first time I really realized how beautiful she was, was in our fifth year. We ended up riding in the carriages together. I remember thinking that her voice was so dreamy." "Excuse me," Hannah interrupted, "I don't want to be rude, but who are we talking about, exactly?" "Why Luna Lovegood of course." "Oh. Sorry, I'll let you continue now." "Thanks. She and I grew pretty close in our fifth year. Especially since we were both in the DA. We kind of drifted away a little during last year, but came back together this year. We were both in the small team that kept up the DA things. We both felt that being true to Harry was the way to go, and it was terrible if you went over to the side of Voldemort. I always thought that it was kind of weird, the way she did things, but I got over it." "So why are you so sad, Neville?" "I was madly in love with her, so I went over to tell her, but when I did, she said that she didn't want a family yet. She turned me down!" "I-I'm sorry to hear that, Neville. I-I don't know how to say this, but... I think I'm falling in love we you." "What, no way." "I know it sounds silly." Hannah interrupted him. "N-No! It's not." "It's not? Why?" "Because I kind of fell in love with you, too. I was crazy for Luna, but I love you, too. But, why me?" Hannah explained, "Ever since you started helping me with my Herbology homework in our third year, I realized how smart you really were. Forgive me, Neville, but for some years I thought that you were weird. I thought that you weren't very smart. At the time, you never really said or did anything worthy of loving you. Like I said, sorry." Neville stared at her. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He then told her his part of the story, "I really wasn't the one to decide to help you. Prof. Sprout told me that you were struggling, and suggested that I help you with your homework. When I started helping you, I thought that you were very pretty. I love you, too." He then asked her if sometime in the future, she would marry him. She said yes, and they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

**Please R&R, even if you think it's bad. It's my first fanfiction, so if you have any comments, please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding and the Party

**Sorry I took so long to publish the second chapter. I have lots of things going on right now and it took me awhile. What things do I have going on, you say? I have school, school, and more school. Oh, and after school activities.**

**So I hope you like the second chapter.**

Neville and Hannah were married on August 18th at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny were married on July 18th, and Ron and Hermione were married on August 5th. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all got together and decided that they should throw the party for Neville and Hannah. They thought that it would be nice, considering that Neville was brave enough to tell Hannah he loved her, even after he had just got rejected by Luna. They had the wedding at the Burrow, and then they had a surprise party afterward. Hannah was wearing a beautiful light purple wedding dress, with a sweetheart neckline. ___**.com/item/Tony_Bowls_Collections_Dress_210C55/48438/p3. **_It had lots of sequence on it. It also had yellow and flowers on it, and she had a yellow and white bouquet of flowers. Neville wore a traditional black suit; he had a yellow flower in his pocket to go along with Hannah's.

After they had finished the wedding, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron got together in the Burrow and started setting up for the surprise party they were having for Hannah and Neville. They made sure to tell Luna, George, Seamus, and Dean to keep Neville and Hannah busy while the four of them set up for the party. Seamus and Dean went to keep Neville busy while Luna and George cornered Hannah. Seamus and Dean kept Neville busy with a bombardment of questions about his family and what he was planning on doing with his future. He didn't really like answering any of them, but if he had to pick, he would've chosen the questions about his family. They understood how Neville felt about his family, so they tried to keep those questions light, put they were the questions that he felt better about answering; it was weird. George and Luna had a different tactic about how to make sure that Hannah didn't go in. Mrs. Weasley had said that George and Bill were in charge of cleaning up; Fleur was in charge of the food, so she was inside making food for the party. Bill had reasoned that he and George might need help, so George asked Luna to get Hannah, to help clean up. Luna agreed that that would keep Hannah busy, but she was skeptical about the amount of time it would take. It ended up being the exact amount of time.

George, Bill, Luna, Seamus, and Dean, along with Hannah and Neville regrouped right in front of the door to the Burrow. Bill, George, and Dean had disappeared inside at some point, so it ended up just being Luna, Seamus, Neville, and Hannah standing outside the door. Luna told Neville and Hannah to go in first. She and Seamus ended up going in a back way that was faster (who knows how that works; but hey, it's magic.) than going through the front door. When Hannah and Neville got in there, there was food on half of the tables, and presents on the other half. Before they were able to process anything, everybody jumped out and said, "Surprise!" Harry added, "It's your wedding party!" Neville was too stunned to speak, so Hannah spoke up first, "Thanks you guys, but you really didn't have to do this for us." "Yes we did, you deserved something special," said Hermione. Ron added to that, "Because you guys are so special."

They had lots of food set out for them to eat, but the best part was the cake. .. Their presents were good, too. They got a total of who-knows-how-many presents, three were just for Neville, and three were just for Hannah.

Neville got a gigantic book all about Herbology, a bunch of herbs, and some plants that could be used in potions or to help someone recover from an illness, (both the herbs, and plants were for that, some plants, though, were just plants.)

Hannah got some pots and pans, flowers and other things to decorate their house with, and books.

Hannah and Neville moved in with Harry and Ginny at Grimald Place, until they could get a house themselves. They had many arguments as to where the house that they would buy would be. Harry and Ginny tried to give them hints as to where they should live. Harry focused on Neville, "You know, Neville, what do you want to do with your life, again?" "How many times do I have to tell you, Harry? I have what I'm going to be. I'm going to be the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts in a few years."

Ginny was trying to help Hannah, "Hey, Hannah!" "Hey, Ginny!" "Want to help me garden?" "You have a garden? Where? I didn't even know you had a yard." "It's hidden, like everything else in this house. There is a door by the kitchen that goes into the secret backyard. Harry and I currently have two things there: my garden, and his/my small Quidditch pitch. It's quite a big yard, actually." "Alright, I'll help you garden. Do you need it de-gnomed?" "Actually, yes." "You garden, I'll de-gnome." Later, in the garden: "Hey Hannah, I was wondering how long you and Neville going to stay with us?" "I don't know. We can't decide on where to live. Since he's going to be a teacher, he wants to be close to Hogwarts, but I wasn't to be closer to you guys, or the Burrow." "Why don't you compromise? Be close to Diagon Alley, but also close to us?"

"Good idea, I'll mention it to him."

Hannah did mention it to Neville. They ended up compromising; they bought a house down the street from the Leaky Caldron.

**********************************Months later*********************************

Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Caldron died suddenly. Everyone that ever spent a while at the Leaky Caldron went to his funeral.

Hannah hadn't decided what she had wanted to do with her future until Tom died. (Kind of weird, huh?) Hannah decided that since she loved being in/around the Leaky Caldron, that she would take over for Tom. It took a couple weeks to get used to it, but within three to four weeks, she was able to be the landlady of the Leaky Caldron, and be just as good as Tom ever was.

**Please review! It feels weird when you see how many people read your story, but don't review. I know you read this, too; so: PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley and the Train

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for the ****super long**** wait, but things have been pretty chaotic over the summer. In this chapter I have a few characters that I made up, so I'll give you a brief character list.**

**Neville and Hannah Longbottom (married)**

**Julie Longbottom (11 years old, oldest daughter of Neville and Hannah, my own character)**

**Doug Longbottom (9 years old, oldest son of Neville and Hannah, my own character)**

**Jacob Longbottom (5 years old, youngest son of Neville and Hannah, my own character)**

**Susan Longbottom (2 years old, youngest daughter of Neville and Hannah, my own character)**

**Harry and Ginny Potter (married)**

**James Potter (12 years old, oldest son of Harry and Ginny)**

**Albus Potter (11 years old, youngest son of Harry and Ginny)**

**Lily Potter (9 years old, daughter of Harry and Ginny)**

**Ron and Hermione Weasley (married)**

**Rose Weasley (11 years old, daughter of Ron and Hermione)**

**Hugo Weasley (9 years old, son of Ron and Hermione)**

One sunny Tuesday morning, there was a knock at the kitchen window. Since Hannah was getting the kids up; Neville was the first to hear it, so he opened the window.

It was an owl, with a letter, addressed to Julie Longbottom. When the kids came down for breakfast, Neville gave it to Julie. She turned it over, let out a loud whoop, and started dancing around the room. The found out that it was her Hogwarts letter, Hannah was so happy that she told Neville to flu Harry and Ron, to tell them the good news.

But, they got a surprise, right when Neville got to the fireplace, it erupted in green flames, and out stepped… the Potter family, except for Ginny. Neville put down the bag of flu powder, and stepped back, with a definite surprised look on his face. Harry ushered the kids into one side of the room and gave Neville a smile and said, "More coming, watch out." So Neville stepped back again. He was very thankful to Harry, because right then the fireplace erupted in green flames, again, and the Weasley family came out. Right after them came Ginny. "I came from their house," Ginny answered her husband's look.

Ginny went over to her kids and gave them all hugs, and then she and Hermione went straight into the kitchen to help Hannah with breakfast. "How do they always know where Hannah is, without even asking me?" Neville asked Harry and Ron.

They both just shrugged. Harry took Albus and Lily by the hands while Ron grabbed a hold of Rose and Hugo. They all followed Neville into the dining room. They weren't surprised to see a couple new tables in the dining room. They all figured that Hermione put them there (and they would be right.)

Harry made sure that Albus and Lily were alright before he stood up to go hunt for James. Harry turned to Neville and Ron, "Why is James the one that always runs away the moment we get into one of our friends houses?"

"I don't know, mate." Ron answered.

Harry scowled, that wasn't really the answer he was hoping for.

Neville's, though, was far more interesting, "Maybe you shouldn't have named him after two marauders, Harry. Especially when they were the most mischievous ones."

"Thanks, you could be right Neville, or I guess he could be taking after his father, huh? I guess I better go find him."

Just then they heard Ginny's voice from the kitchen, "James Sirius Potter, get out of the kitchen right NOW! Stop stealing the food or else there won't be anything left for breakfast!"

"Well I guess I don't have to run all over the house this time," said Harry. He was able to get James under control enough to come into the Longbottom's dining room for breakfast.

After breakfast, they all walked down the street and into the pub to go into Diagon Alley. Hannah had to stay behind to manage the Leaky Caldron, but everybody else went into Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. Even through Doug, Jacob, Susan, Lily, and Hugo couldn't go to Hogwarts yet, they still went along.

"Well," said Hermione, "I guess we'll have to go everywhere, huh?"

"Yeah," agreed Ginny, "Since it's Julie, Rose, and Al's first time."

"Well," said Harry, "Where should we go first? Should we go to the places where everyone needs to go, or just the new students?" He asked while smiling at Albus.

"I think that we should all stick together no matter where we go." said Neville.

Harry put in, "That goes **especially** to you James!"

"Yes Dad."

"Does anybody need to go to Gringotts?" Hermione asked. (Always the reasonable one.) There was a chorus of "No." from the other adults. They decided to go to the stores that just the first years would need to go to; and then to the stores that them and James needed to go too.

"Well, I want Julie to have her own owl, you guys?" Neville asked.

Ron answered, "Well, Rose is the first one in our family to go, so we want her to have an owl, too. Harry?"

"Ginny and I talked about this for a long time and decided that last year we bought one for James, so we won't this year."

Ginny added, "Yeah, they can share an owl, but next year we will, again. Always want to have enough."

"Alright you lot," Hermione said, "Looks like we're off to Eeylops Owl Emporium, then."

When they got there, Harry and Ginny decided to stay outside with the kids that wouldn't be getting one; while Julie, Neville, Rose, Hermione, and Ron went inside. Julie dragged her dad over to the Barn and Tawny owls area, while Rose and Ron practically dragged Hermione over to the Brown and Screech owls area. Neville bought Julie a Barn owl while Ron and Hermione bought Rose a Brown owl. Julie decided to name her owl Reggie, while Rose named her owl Daffodil (Daph, for short.)

The next stop was Ollivander's Wand Shop. Everyone went in there- it was very crowded.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom, your daughter is here for her first wand, that's fantastic!"

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander."

He tried a couple until he came to the right one, "Yes, it's the one, congratulations."

The same thing happened to the Weasleys. He talked to the parents, had the kid try a few wands, found the one, and congratulated the kid.

The same thing happened with the Potters, but Ollivander spent quite a while talking to Harry, but finally started with his kid.

James was very impatient by now, but was very happy that the next store would be just for him. After the three kids got wands, the adults took the kids over to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

James had the broom that Harry and Ginny let him use, but it was always one of theirs. So, since he was going to be a second-year, they decided to get him his own broomstick. James was thrilled!

They went and brought their things back to the Longbottom's house, about a block from the Leaky Cauldron. They then ate lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, while telling Hannah about their morning.

They then went to get books and robes that everybody would need. First they went to Madam Malkin's Robe shop. It took a while, but they eventually got all they needed from there. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts to get everybody's books. It took an hour, but they did eventually get everything that they needed.

The last stop was one that they didn't have to go to at all, but they all agreed that it would be nice to visit. That shop was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which used to be owned/ run by Fred and George, but since Fred died, George took over. George still kept the original name, though. They didn't buy much, as they have been there many times, they didn't need too much.

They all trooped back to the Leaky Cauldron with all their things. They then walked back to the Longbottoms house. Neville and his kids said good bye to the Weasleys and the Potters and made sure that they would all meet up at Platform 9 ¾. Then the two families went home to get their kids ready for school the next week.

********************************The Next Week*********************************

On a blustery day in September, two young girls, two young boys, and their parents were walking into Kings Cross train station in London. The oldest child was walking behind her parents, whom she practically promised she would be on her best behavior (she could be a little adventurous sometimes). She kept reminding herself to put one foot in front of the other. She had to make her parents proud. After all, they did help save the school from almost total destruction; and the wizarding world, for that matter.

They walked right up to the barrier between Platform 9 and Platform 10. The man took the two girls' hands and walked through the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4. The woman took the trolley and the two boys through.

The whole family went to the back of the train where they had promised to meet their friends. The other families were already there. They greeted each other and made sure that their kids were okay to go off to school. The families all waved good bye to their children and then struck up conversations between themselves.

Harry was kind of surprised to see Neville there, "Hey, I thought that the professors had to go early, Professor Longbottom."

"Yeah, we usually are there earlier, but I went in the end of last week, and earlier this week to do all the things that the teachers would be doing now. Headmistress McGonagall said that it would be okay for me to see my child off and then apparate outside of Hogwarts before they get there. Speaking of which, I should probably go now."

They all agreed that they should be going, too. They all said their good byes and went on their ways.

**********On the train**********

**Julie Longbottom's point of view:**

After I said good bye to my parents, siblings, and friends' parents I got on the train to find a place to sit. Albus was already sitting with Rose so I plopped down next to Rose. _This has got to be as good a place as any, right?_ I look at my friends, who just smile back at me. There are a couple other people in this compartment, but I don't know any of them.

We sat in silence for most of the ride. The food trolley was what actually made us start talking. We started discussing the houses and extracurricular activities we wanted to do. We talked the rest of the way there.

Once we got there, we heard a voice that said to leave our things on the train, they would be taken to our dorm rooms. We walked off the trains, and the first thing we heard was good old (and big, too) Hagrid calling for all the first years to follow him.

**Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but I would go faster if I had more reviews. I currently have only 2 reviews I will only put the next chapter up when I have at least 6 reviews. (At least 6 total.)**


End file.
